Composite parts are fabricated from reinforced plastic materials such as glass filled nylon or filled polypropylene. Composite parts provide a light weight alternative to steel or cast iron engine parts for vehicles. One problem with composite parts is that they may tend to creep over time especially when in an environment that is subject to heat and to a lesser extent vibration. A bolt for a composite part may eventually back out if the composite material in an area around the bolt creeps outwardly from under the bolt used to secure the part to a supporting member that is subject to vibration, such as an engine,
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art composite part P is illustrated (such as an intake manifold, oil pan or cam cover) that is provided with a torque limiter sleeve S that is received in a hole H defined by the composite part P. The torque limiter sleeve S provides a rigid non-compressible insert that a bolt B may be tightened against with a torque limited driver without compressing the composite part P. The bolt B may be provided with a washer W. A torque limiter sleeve S adds both cost and weight to an assembly.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.